Stride
Stride" ( Sutoraido) is a keyword exclusive to G units, and introduced in Movie Booster 1: Neon Messiah. It is indicated by an icon of a gear-like circle with " "/"Stride'" written next to it; / . How It Works "Stride" allows you to put a face down G unit from your G zone on your vanguard circle face up, temporarily. It is done in the following form: *During your stride step (which comes after the ride step while still within your ride phase), at the moment that both you and your opponent have a grade 3 or greater vanguard, you may discard cards in your hand with the sum of their grades being 3 or more. *After paying the cost, choose the G unit you want Stride that is face down from your G zone. The G zone is located in front of the damage zone and to the left of the field. It can hold up to 16 face down cards during the deck contruction, which includes a maximum of 4 copies for each G unit, just like your main deck. *Put the chosen G unit face up on your vanguard circle, and then all of your vanguards that were previously on your vanguard circle become a heart card. The cards that changed to be a heart card are associated with the G unit who became your new vanguard. If your vanguards were previously in Legion state, they lose said state and your new vanguard do not have either. If your vanguards were deleted, turn them face up and they become heart cards. *Choose one of the associated heart cards that is not a G unit, and the G unit that was placed only gets the original power and card name of that heart card (For example, if Harmonics Messiah is placed on top of Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv, it will have both the name "Harmonic Messiah" and "Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv", and it will have 27000 power). *The G unit Strides in the same state (Stand or Rest) as your vanguards were prior to Striding. *After the moment referred above, all the "when placed on" and "when Stride" abilities are activated at the same time, and the player must choose which of them will resolve first (by paying any cost required). *At the end of that turn, the G unit you Strode is put into your G zone face up, then all of your heart cards return to be your vanguard, and they are in the same state (Stand or Rest) as your G unit was at the end of turn. If your heart cards were Legion prior to Striding, they return to be in Legion state. However, this is not considered as "to Legion". *If an associated heart card is moved outside the vanguard circle, and it was the card that you chose during Stride, your vanguard loses the card name and power it had got. After that, if there are other heart cards that are not G units, choose one of them, then your vanguard gets the card name and original power of the chosen heart card. Also, if the chosen card was not associated with your G unit, then it becomes associated with it. *Perform Stride is not a ride nor call, so effects involving any of them are not activated. *When a unit is put/placed on top of a G unit vanguard, that G unit is put into the G zone face up and the heart cards goes to the soul. How the Heart State Works "Heart" (ハーツ Hātsu, "Hearts") is the state that changes a card on the vanguard circle when Striding, always face up. A card in heart state is known as a "heart card", but it is not regarded as a unit, only has its card name and original power. However, all the other information written/given/gained on its front side can be referred to. A card in the heart state is considered to be still on the vanguard circle (it does not change zones), this means that when a G unit Strides over a unit, there will be two cards on the vanguard circle as a result, the G unit and heart card. Although a heart card is not unit, it is a card by definition, and it can be chosen/referred by effects that explicitly say "card on VC". Background What is Stride? (October 10, 2014) "Stride" refers to the phenomena that heroes from the past and warriors from the future being summoned to modern Cray, due to the effect of the aberrant condition "Interdimensional Crosstalk". One who possesses a specific and strong image of power they are seeking, and the warrior whose wavelength overlaps with that image. As their wavelengths superpose, the mighty warrior can be temporarily summoned from the Interdimensional Crosstalk. Most cases of "Stride" are incidental events generated from the sub-conscious of individuals involved, but it is said that a mysterious party whose members use "Stride" intentionally emerges, stirring up the situation. ---- What is Stride? (December 5, 2014) The phenomenon known as "Stride" has been reported in many places of Cray. An armed group, calling themselves "Gear Chronicle", manipulate a very similar technique. Among the members of the group, some individuals can create portal-like force fields in the space, and researchers call these force fields "Gate". It is considered that the phenomenon is, in essence, the summoning of beings outside this world through the Gates. At this point, it is reported that these beings have been observed in all nations of Cray, including the colossal dragon came into view on the spot where "Stride" occurred in Dragon Empire. Further actions include collection of information about "Gear Chronicle", plus investigation and analysis of "Stride", in collaboration with the knightly orders. ---Extract from a report submitted to superiors of Oracle Think Tank. ---- Bearers of Stride (Jan 13th, 2015) Due to the great war in the past, planet Cray was scarred by "Interdimensional Crosstalk". Though "Gear Chronicle" descended to Cray in order to cure the damage, the "Gate" they created within the distortion of spacetime caused accidental opening of "Gates" in many places of Cray, and lead to the occurrence of the phenomenon "Stride". Now, "Gear Chronicle" is trying to maintain the balance of spacetime with a new method, that is, to send emissaries to different nations and teach those potent beings the technique to control "Stride". More and more bearers of this technique are emerging, including "Altmile" of the Holy Nation, "Thavas" of Marine Nation, and "Ahsha" of Green Nation. Heralded by powerful image is the encounter with "Hope" and "Possibilities". And so the curtain is opened, of the new history of planet Cray--- ---- The "Rampage" of "Stride" and the meaning of the Gates (Monthly Bushiroad February 2015 Issue) When "Stride" is done under control, beings from other spacetimes are summoned to modern times through "Gates". The Gates are force fields created on Cray by "Gear Chronicle". The Gates can input simple knowledge of modern times into summoned beings' brains to allow communication, and send the summoned beings back to their original epochs under the will of the summoners. Furthermore, the Gates have the impressive function as a memory device, cleaning and storing the memories of the summoned beings when they return, and re-inputting the memories when they are summoned again. However, if a summoner loses their consciousness when performing "Stride", the functions of the Gate would be ceased. The summoned beings are unable to return in such cases. This is the accident of "Stride", known as "Rampages". ---- The Timespan of "Stride" (Monthly Bushiroad March 2015 Issue) The timespan of "Stride" is mostly determined by the synchronization between the two parties. As long as the wavelengths of the summoner and the summoned remain superposed, the summoned can maintain its existence in the modern Cray. The training of "Stride" is to train the minds of the summoners, to control their emotions and maintain the feelings of superposition without shaking. ---- The Percolating "Stride" and Increasing Users (Monthly Bushiroad March 2015 Issue) As the representatives of nations succeeded in controlling "Stride", the objectives of "Gear Chronicle" stepped forward. That is, to expand the number of bearers of Stride, and to screen further. Warriors with massive power have the potential to "Stride". But, if they face dangers before they could train themselves, accidents of "Rampages" will occur. To prevent this, messengers are dispatched to different nations under the order of "Chronojet Dragon". It has been reported that in nation with many users of Stride, there are over ten successful controllers. The time to step forward further is when the number of users reach a certain level. And, that should be achievable in near future. ---- The Heroes' "Possibilities in the Future" (Apr 3rd, 2015) "Stride" is a magi-technology that summons heroes from "another era", surpassing time and space. This technique enhances temporal contact with "beings that existed" in the past and "beings that would exist" in the future. One notable point is that beings summoned from the future are "beings of possibilities". According to the messenger from Gear Chronicle, there are multiple diverging points on the timeline to reach beings in the future, and it is possible to summon the same individual in different forms due to differential synchronization with his or her mind. This information agrees with the opinions of our corporation's prophets, and is judged as creditable. Among the many beings successfully summoned all over the world, the beings from the future are merely possibilities, and they are not necessarily realized in the future. Staff working on future information should keep this in mind and ensure proper management of information. ---Extract from a text to employees of Oracle Think Tank. ---- Stride and Unidentified Energy (Monthly Bushiroad July 2015 Issue) When "Stride" occurs, storms of energy blow violently in the surroundings. This energy was stored in the summoned beings and the Gates, and the exhaustion of this energy causes the summoned beings to return to their original timelines. Originally, this energy cannot be observed or interfered with except by high-ranked beings of "Gear Chronicle". The reason why the "Black Dragon" can seize this energy by force is still being investigated. ---- "Stride Fusion", the Miraculous Power that Changes the Future (Monthly Bushiroad October 2015 Issue) "Stride Fusion"---this is the formal name of "Strides that surpasses Strides", caused by Altmile and Ahsha in the midst of the civil war. The biggest difference between Stride Fusion and normal Strides is that the users empower themselves instead of summoning other beings. Even among "Gear Chronicle", the bringers of Stride, none could activate this unique phenomenon except the leader "Chronojet Dragon", and in fact, the term is only known by Chronojet Dragon, its messenger "Uluru" and a few researchers studying this topic. According to these researchers, Stride Fusion is a black-box-esque phenomenon to "Gear Chronicle". The reason is simple, that the research progress is limited by the lack of users of Stride Fusion, for only Chronojet Dragon can use it. However, two new users of Stride Fusion have emerged in "this" planet Cray. The observation of the simultaneous occurrence of two Stride Fusion is likely to bring light to the delayed research. A new hypothesis has been raised, that "Stride Fusion is a phenomenon that heroes lend power to their past selves who used Stride". Is the progress a good thing or a bad thing to them... ---- New "Stride" System (Apr 4th, 2016) After analysing and improving the mechanisms of "Stride" occurred in many places of "Stride", a new magic system has been developed, that one can utilize that power momentarily as long as he or she possesses a certain level of mana and aptitude to use the system. The system, can also be called "simplified Stride", is locked that makes it cannot be used when the caster possesses the intention to attack, so as to prevent usage in malicious invasion and crimes. The summoner and the summoned beings need to mentally synchronize, with "the will to overcome dangers and challenges". Because the intention to persevere and survive is the key of synchronization, the synchronization ends at the moment of wielding the intention to attack. By the way, the system is now spread to all nations by the messengers of "Gear Chronicle". List of Cards with Stride Angel Feather *Black Seraph, Gavrail *Holy Celestial, Mikhael *Holy Seraph, Nociel *Holy Seraph, Raphael *Holy Seraph, Raziel *Holy Seraph, Uriel *Holy Seraph, Zachariel Aqua Force *Blue Flight Marshal Dragon, Mithril-core Dragon *Blue Storm Marshal Dragon, Admiral Maelstrom *Blue Wave Marshal Dragon, Tetra-boil Dragon *Marine General of the Heavenly Scales, Tidal Bore Dragon *Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Aristotle *Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Christos *Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Lambros *Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Sokrates *Storm Dominator, Commander Thavas *Surging Ripple, Prodromos Bermuda Triangle *Celebrate Voice, Lauris *Duo Absolute Sister, Meer *Flying Mermaid, Frederica *Fluffy Ribbon, Somni *Frontier Star, Coral *Legend of the Glass Shoe, Amoris *Legendary PR♥ISM-Duo, Nectaria *Lucky Rise, Elprina *PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Labrador *School Etoile, Olyvia *Twinkle Happiness☆, Pacifica Cray Elemental *Air Element, Sebreeze *Harmonics Messiah *Heat Elemental, Magum *Miracle Element, Atmos *Rain Element, Madew *Snow Element, Blizza Dark Irregulars *Abominable One, Gilles de Rais *Amon's Talon, Marchocias *Great Demon, Soulless Demagogue *Love Tempest, Kisskill Lira *Mask of Demonic Frenzy, Ericrius *Rebellious Retainer of Fresh Blood, Frederick *Sinner, Scharhrot *Wings of Annihilation, Blade Wing Tibold Dimension Police *99th-gen Dimensional Robo Commander, Great Daiearth *Dark Superhuman, Omega *Dark Superhuman, Pretty Cat *Hyper Metalborg, Heavyduke *Legendary Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser Leon *Super Cosmic Hero, X-falcon *Super Cosmic Hero, X-gallop *Super Cosmic Hero, X-phoenix *Super Cosmic Hero, X-rogue *Super Cosmic Hero, X-tiger *Superlight Giant, Enigman Cross Ray Etranger *Sanctuary Guard DAIGO Gear Chronicle *Chronodragon Nextage *Fiery March Colossus *Interdimensional Beast, Floatgear Hippogriff *Interdimensional Beast, Metallica Phoenix *Interdimensional Beast, Upheaval Pegasus *Interdimensional Dragon, Bind Time Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Revolution *Interdimensional Dragon, Epoch-maker Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Faterider Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Lost Age Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-flare Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Ragnaclock Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Warp Drive Dragon *Thunderbolt Shockwave Colossus Genesis *Beast-Slayer Military Deity, Tyr *Goddess of the Firmament, Dione *Great Angel, Doom Brace *Mythical Destroyer Beast, Vanargandr *Mythical Hellsky Beast, Fenrir *Sacred Flame Ultimate Regalia, Demeter *Witch Queen of Holy Water, Clove Gold Paladin *Absolution Lion King, Mithril Ezel *Bluish Flame True Liberator, Holy Flame *Fast Chase Golden Knight, Cambell *Golden Dragon, Ray Breath Dragon *Golden Dragon, Rising Shine Dragon *Golden Dragon, Scourge Point Dragon *Golden Dragon, Spearcross Dragon *Golden Knight of Incandescence, Ebraucus *Sunrise Ray Radiant Sword, Gurguit Granblue *Demon Sea Queen, Maread *Ghostie Great King, Obadiah *Ice Prison Hades Deity, Cocytus Negative *Loved by the Seven Seas, Nightmist *Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose *Pirate King of Secret Schemes, Bandit Rum *Pirate King of the Abyss, Blueheart Great Nature *Immortality Professor, Phoeniciax *Omniscience Dragon, Cath Palug *Omniscience Dragon, Hrimthurs *Omniscience Dragon, Managarmr *Omniscience Dragon, Wisdom Teller Dragon *School Special Investigator, Leo-pald Chaser Kagerō *Divine Dragon Knight, Mahmud *Divine Dragon Knight, Mustafa *Divine Dragon Knight, Zahm *Helldeity Seal Dragon, Crossorigin *Flame Emperor Dragon King, Irresist Dragon *Flame Emperor Dragon King, Root Flare Dragon *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Defeat Flare Dragon *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Blademaster "Taiten" *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "the Ace" *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Vortex Desire *Transcendence Divine Dragon, Nouvelle Vague L’Express Link Joker *Death Star-vader, Chaos Universe *Death Star-vader, "Omega Loop" Glendios *Death Star-vader, Quintessence Dragon *Genesis Dragon, Amnesty Messiah *Genesis Dragon, Excelics Messiah *Genesis Dragon, Flageolet Messiah *Genesis Dragon, Judgement Messiah *Genesis Dragon, Trans-else Messiah *Nebula Dragon, Big Crunch Dragon *Nebula Dragon, Maximum Seal Dragon *Original Deletor, Egorg Megacolony *Carapace Mutant Deity, Machining Destroyer *Dazzling Mutant Deity, Waspytail *Deforestation Mutant Deity, Jaggydevil *Evil Armor Mutant Deity, Goliath *Force Spear Mutant Deity, Stun Beetle *Poison Spear Mutant Deity, Paraspear *Wild-fire Mutant Deity, Staggle Dipper Murakumo *Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Homura Raider *Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Hyakki Vogue Nayuta *Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Onibi Blader *Ambush Demon Stealth Fiend, Ushimitsu Train *Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Kagamijishi *Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Yasuie Tenma *Cosmetic Snowfall, Shirayuki Narukami *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Conquest Dragon *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Kaiser Warning *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VOLTAGE" *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Voltech Zapper Dragon *Lightning Dragon Knight, Zorras *Avatar of Heroic Spirits, Vishnu *True Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Turbo *True Eradicator, Finish Blow Dragon Neo Nectar *Arboros Dragon, Ein Soph Ohr *Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha *Flower Princess of Perpetual Summer, Verano *Flower Princess of Spring, Arborea *Flower Princess of Spring's Beginning, Primavera *Protector Lotus Maiden of Yggdrasil *Ranunculus in Glorious Bloom, Ahsha *Sacred Tree Dragon, Jingle Flower Dragon *Sacred Tree Dragon, Multivitamin Dragon *White Lily Musketeer Captain, Cecilia Nova Grappler *Meteokaiser, Bustered *Meteokaiser, Tribrut *Meteokaiser, Victor *Meteokaiser, Victoplasma *Meteokaiser, Vic-Ten *Ultimate Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Catastrophe *War Deity, Asura Kaiser Nubatama *Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Gedatsurakan *Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Gounrakan *Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Jorurirakan *Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Tsukumorakan *Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Zaramerakan *Rikudo Stealth Rogue, Atagolord *Steel Blade Shura Stealth Dragon, Hayakujirakan Oracle Think Tank *Dragon Destroyer Battle Deity, Kamususanoo *Excite Battle Sister, Gelato *Floral Witch Master, MiMi *Lord of Guidance, Wakahirume *Moon Deity Who Governs Night, Tsukuyomi *One Who Views the Planet, Globe Magus *Raincloud-calling Nine-headed Dragon King *Soaring Auspicious Beast, Kirin *Sword Deity of the Thunder Break, Takemikazuchi Pale Moon *Ardor Dragon Master, Amanda *Curtain Call Announcer, Mephisto *Dragon Masquerade, Harri *Dreamiy Axel, Milward *Jester Demonic Dragon, Lunatec Dragon *Miracle of Luna Square, Clifford *Nightmare Doll of the Abyss, Beatrix *Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystique Luquier Royal Paladin *Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile *Climax Jewel Knight Lord, Evangeline *Divine Knight of Flashing Flame, Samuel *Divine Knight of Rainbow Brocade, Clotenus *Great Sage of Contradiction, Jirron *Holy Dragon, Religious Soul Saver *Holy Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon *Holy Dragon, Sanctuary Guard Imperial *Holy Dragon, Sanctuary Guard Regalie *Shrouded Divine Knight, Gablade *Transcending the Heavens, Altmile *Transmigratory Dragon, Holy Squire Dragon Shadow Paladin *Dark Dragon, Distress Dragon *Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster "Diablo" *Dark Dragon, Spectral Blaster "Diablo" *Dark Knight, Efnysien *Dark Knight, Grim Recruiter *Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Doomed *Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Dragon *True Revenger, Dragruler Revenant *Witch Queen of Transfiguration, Sinclair Spike Brothers *Divine Hand, Good End Dragger *Godly-speed, Flash Bruce *Great Villain, Dirty Picaro *Great Villainess, Dhampir Lily *Great Warrior, Dudley Geronimo *Shootdown King, Miracle Ace *Superheavy Tank, Tiger Centurion Tachikaze *Absolute Ruler, Gluttony Dogma *Destruction Tyrant, Archraider *Destruction Tyrant, Gradogigant *Destruction Tyrant, Hellrex Maxima *Destruction Tyrant, Twintempest *Destructive Equipment, Hammer Gewalt *Super Ancient Dragon, Pearly Titan Touken Ranbu *Hotarumaru *Iwatooshi *Jiroutachi *Mikazuki Munechika Stride Fodder "Stride Fodder" is a fan term which refers to grade 1 cards that have "CONT(Hand):While you are paying the cost for Stride, this card gets grade+2.", making them of equal value of a grade 3 card. They also have the ability to search certain group of grade 3 cards upon called. Because they count as a Grade 3 while paying the cost of Stride, they are generally considered staples. By including them in just about any deck, the player can increase their ability to Stride consistently without altering Grade ratios. Gallery Stride_FAQ.JPG|FAQ Stride_pg1.jpg|Page 1 Stride_pg2.JPG|Page 2 Stride_pg3.JPG|Page 3 Stride_pg5.JPG|Page 4 Stride_pg6.JPG|Page 5 G-EB01-001-RRR_(Sample).png|99th Generation Dimensional Robo Commander, Great Daiearth G-FC01-018-RRR (Sample).png|Amon's Claw, Marchocias G-FC01-034-RR (Sample).png|Ambush Demonic Stealth Rogue, Kagamijin G-FC01-015-RRR_(Sample).png|Battle Deity, Asura Kaiser G-FC01-022-RRR_(Sample).png|Carapace Strange Deity, Machining Destroyer PR-0304_(Sample).png|Dark Knight, Grim Recruiter G-FC01-037-RR (Sample).png|Dark Superhuman, Pretty Cat G-FC01-033-RR (Sample).png|Destruction Tyrant, Archraider G-FC01-011-RRR (Sample).png|Divine Flame Ultimate Regalia, Demeter G-FC01-048-RR (Sample).png|Divine Tree Dragon, Multivitamin Dragon G-BT02-002-RRR (Sample).png|Flash Flame Divine Knight, Samuil G-TD03-001 (Sample).png|Flower Princess of Spring, Arborea G-BT02-001-GR_(Sample).png|Flower Princess of Spring's Beginning, Primavera PR-0279_(Sample).png|Galloping Golden Knight, Campbell G-BT03-002-GR (Sample).png|Genesis Dragon, Amnesty Messiah PR-0296_(Sample).png|Great Consistent Sage, Jiron G-FC01-017-RRR_(Sample).png|Great Warrior, Dudley Geronimo PR-0145EN (Sample).jpg|Harmonics Messiah|link=Harmonics Messiah PR-0258 (Sample).jpg|Heat Element, Magum|link=Heat Element, Magum G-FC01-001-GR_(Sample).png|Holy Dragon, Religious Soul Saver G-BT01-002-RRR (Sample).png|Holy Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon G-FC01-025-RR (Sample).png|Holy Dragon, Sanctuary Guard Regalia G-BT04-004-RRR (Sample).png|Holy Seraph, Raphael G-FC01-027-RR (Sample).png|Holy Seraph, Uriel G-BT01-005-RRR (Sample).png|Imperial Flame Dragon King, Route Flare Dragon G-FC01-042-RR (Sample).png|Interdimensional Beast, Upheaval Pegasus G-BT01-001-GR (Sample).png|Interdimensional Dragon, Chronos Command Dragon G-FC01-008-GR_(Sample).png|Interdimensional Dragon, Epochmaker Dragon G-BT02-005-RRR_(Sample).png|Interdimensional Dragon, Fate Rider Dragon MB-025 (Sample).png|Interdimensional Dragon, Lost Age Dragon G-TD01-001_(Sample).png|Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-flare Dragon G-BT01-009-RRR (Sample).png|Interdimensional Dragon, Ragnaclock Dragon G-TD04-001 (Sample).png|Marine General of the Heavenly Scales, Tidal Bore Dragon G-BT02-006-RRR (Sample).png|Marine General of the Sky and Earth, Lambros G-BT01-043-R_(Sample).png|Miracle Element, Atmos G-FC01-036-RR_(Sample).png|Meteokaiser, Tribrute G-BT01-007-RRR (Sample).png|Meteorkaiser, Viktplasma G-BT01-035-R (Sample).png|Meteokaiser, Vic-Ten G-BT03-009-RRR (Sample).png|Nebula Dragon, Big Crunch Dragon G-FC01-026-RR (Sample).png|Nimbus Summoning Nine-headed Dragon King G-BT02-007-RRR (Sample).png|Omniscience Dragon, Managarmr G-FC01-047-RR (Sample).png|Omniscience Dragon, Wisdom Teller Dragon G-BT04-037-R (Sample).png|Poisonous Spear Mutant Deity, Paraspear G-CB01-002-RRR (Sample).png|PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Labrador G-FC01-049-RR (Sample).png|Rain Element, Madu G-BT02-009-RRR (Sample).png|Sacred Tree Dragon, Jingle Flower Dragon G-TD02-001_(Sample).png|Shrouded Divine Knight, Gablade G-FC01-019-RRR (Sample).png|Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystic Luquier G-BT02-043-PR (Sample).png|Snow Element, Blizza G-BT01-025EN-R (Sample).jpg|Soaring Auspicious Beast, Kirin G-BT03-003-RRR (Sample).png|Sovereign Black Dragon, Aurageyser Dragon G-BT03-039-R (Sample).png|Storm of Love, Kisskill Lila G-EB01-002-RRR_(Sample).png|Super Cosmic Hero, X Tiger G-EB01-005-RR_(Sample).png|Super Cosmic Hero, X Falcon MB-027_(Sample).png|Super Cosmic Hero, X Rogue G-BT02-003-RRR_(Sample).png|Supreme Conquering Dragon, Conquest Dragon G-FC01-004-GR_(Sample).png|Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "The Ace" G-BT01-003-RRR (Sample).png|Sword Deity of Divine Sound, Takemikazuchi G-FC01-010-RRR (Sample).png|True Revenger, Dragruler Revenant G-FC01-024-RRR_(Sample).png|White Lily Musketeer Captain, Cecilia Trivia *The kanji "超越" (Chōetsu) means "Transcendence" Category:Card mechanics Category:Keyword Category:Skills Category:Stride